The City Topples the Country
by Nike1503
Summary: Emma catches Lou staring at her and shows why the country fell to the city slickers. EmmaXLou oneshot


**The City Topples the Country**

"Good golly it's hot out there" Lou said as she walked into the cabin.

Lou had walked into the cabin and looked out the window and saw her CIT Emma bent over and her ample ass in the air.

"Gosh darn she's hot and that ass is amazing." Lou said.

Lou was now getting wet at the sight of her ass she began to slip her hand down her jeans and massage her clit while staring at Emma through the window. Emma now turned around and saw Lou through the window knowing now what was going on she walked to the cabin and opened the door. Lou quickly yanked her hand out of her jeans praying Emma didn't notice.

"Emma I know what it looks like but it's not what you think." Lou said to try and talk her way out of it.

"Really because it looks like you we're masteurbaiting to my perfect ass through the window while I was bent over." Emma said.

Emma then walked over to Lou and pressed her self against Lou.

"Well were you?" Emma asked.

"What no I...uh...uh...I was masteurbaiting too an imaginary guy." Lou said quickly to try and through Emma off the trail.

"Oh please I see the way you look at me. I bet you won't everything that I have to offer..." Emma said

"...my ass..." she said while sliding her hand seductively over her left cheek.

"...my pussy..." she said pressing her waist against Lou's thigh.

"...and even my tits." She said pressing her boobs together.

"Your darn right I want you" Lou said really quickly.

Lou then pressed her lips against Emma's and kissed her. The two fought for dominance with Emma attempting to undo the button on Lou's jeans. Lou had realized what was going on and stopped the kiss.

"Here let me help." Lou said as she undid the button on her jeans and took them off revealing her blue panties.

"Well let's get that shirt off too."Emma said.

Lou then took off her shirt to reveal her matching blue bra.

"Hmm now it's my turn to show you what you want." Emma said.

Emma then teased Lou with her clothing giving her a show Lou was getting wetter with the anticipation of seeing her best friend in her bra and panties.

"Emma stop teasing" Lou said right before eally agitated.

Emma the took off her shirt revealing her hot pink bra. She then began to take off her pants bending over to give Lou a nice view of her ass. When she took off her jeans Lou was shocked to see a matching thong. Emma then walked over to Lou and began to kiss her again with even more passion than before Emma quickly won control and was now on top of Lou on her bed. Emma then stopped kissing and removed Lous bra and began to suck on her left nipple while playing with her right with her thumb and index finger for a while and started to kiss down Lou's stomach until she reached her panties. Emma then pulled them down and began to eat her out.

"Oh...oh please Emma don't stop keep going." Lou said

Emma quicken the pace but got bored of doing all the work so she stopped.

"Why did you stop I'm so close." Lou said.

"Why are you the only one getting any form of pleasure?"Emma asked.

Emma then ripped off the thong and sat on Lou's face.

"Come on country girl eat my pussy." Emma said.

Lou happily obliged eating out her CIT with a passion. Emma then took off her bra and started to play with her nipples. Emma was then starting to ride on Lou's tounge.

"Oh yeah that's it keep going. I'm gonna...I'm gonna...gonna... cum." Emma said slowly losing her breath as she was cumming on Lou's face.

Lou caught what she could in her mouth and kissed her friend so she could taste herself. After the kiss Emma had gotten herself in the sixty-nine position and began to eat her out a second time. Lou decided to return the favor by doing the same the two ate each other out for a few minutes until Emma saw a big purple dildo in between the mattress and bed frame. Emma then reached down and grabbed it to see the whole thing. Emma stood climbed off of Lou after she had the dildo in hand.

"Hey I'm getting sick of this Emma." Lou said.

"Again your the one who was masteurbaiting to me so as of right now." Emma said before she leaned in and whispered "You're my bitch."

Emma then started to play with the dildo by fucking Lou with it in her pussy.

"Hey what using that mine?" Lou asked.

"Not now." Emma said as she continued.

She had pushed the toy in and out faster and harder each time.

"Oh my god Emma I'm cumming I'm cumming." Lou said as she came all over the place.

Emma then sucked off all the cum off the dildo and placed it to the side.

"Well Lou since you've been so patient I've decided that this ass is yours." Emma said.

Emma then got on all fours with her ass towards Lou. Lou then quickly kissed both of her ass cheeks all over and the began to eat her ass. Lou was in pure bliss as she was now tounge fucking Emma's ass. Emma then began to pleasure herself with one hand fingering herself. Lou then grabbed the dildo and the harness which was hidden on the other side of the bed and began to ram it into her ass.

"Oh yes Lou just like that harder faster." Emma said in excitement as her ass was getting pounded.

Lou continued ramming the now stap-on into Emma until Emma cane all over the bed sheets.

Lou then pulled out the toy and Emma turned around and began to suck her juices off the toy. Lou then took off the harness after a while and was going to get dressed. Until Emma said something. "Hey Lou we're not done yet. Now it's my turn to fuck your ass."

Lou then realized what happened and was now on all fours awaiting Emma. Emma then put on the harness and walked over to Lou. Emma then lined herself up and began to go hard and fast in Lou's ass. Lou was now being shaken at the speed and force behind each of Emma's trusts.

"Oh my god Emma your so good at this." Lou said.

Emma ignored her and kept going for a few more minutes.

"Oh fuck EMMA..YES YES YES EMMA." Lou screamed as she came.

Lou was now in a world of bliss for about an hour. When she came to she saw Emma sitting on her bed fully clothed and looking through amagazine. Lou then smelt arousal all over the place.

"Emma did we just have sex?"Lou asked.

"Yep an hour ago and you passed out. Guess you've never had that big an orgasm ever." Emma said.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Lou asked.

"Well Ravi could never get a date so whenever he was super horny and porn couldn't help he'd ask my and I'd refuse to let him in me so I'd peg him I guess I just knew how to fuck an ass." Emma said.

Emma and Lou stood up from their bed and were heading down to the mess hall for dinner.


End file.
